Rio Colors
by MagicMelody16
Summary: A High Flying Colorful Adventure with Sonic, Tails and our favorite Birds of a feather  Based on the game 'Sonic Colors' but this time The Birds Of Rio are the powers
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Before we get started i like to thank aPAULo17 for giving me the idea and info for this story and i hope you keep on helping me with the story. so without any delay here's the first chapter to... Rio Colors! **

**Rio Colors**

"Hello Happy People! Buckle up as Eggman's Continental Bridge whisks you to any country you wish" Eggman's voice came from the radio box

"I can't believe somebody was dumb enough to leave the keys in this thing!" Sonic said as he and Tails had sneaked into a high speed transporter thinking that Eggman was up to no good again

"It's like Eggman is begging us to sneak and trash his new HQ,"

"M-m-man, this thing got c-c-crazy fast acceleration!" Tails said trying to hang on

"You call this fast?" Sonic said bored

Eggman's voice came though the radio box; "This Bridge has been constructed entirely out of a sense remorse for my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds."

"Well that's a relief." Sonic said in sarcasm

"Hey Tails do you know where we're heading?" Sonic asked

"According to this GPS we're heading for Rio de Janeiro, Brazil" Tails answered

"Rio..? Awesome! And it's almost time for Carnaval!" Sonic said in excitement

"Welcome to the magical city of Rio de Janeiro! Please enjoy your stay and don't forget to see the biggest parade in the world‼"

Eggman announced said as Sonic and Tails disembarked the Transporter

Sonic decided to see Rio so he speeded off to Downtown Rio de Janeiro

**(Tropical Resort) - Downtown Rio act 1 and 2**

After Sonic saw the city of Rio he met up with Tails

"Eggman loves to hear his own lip flap but he's right… this place is epic! Everyone and their brother is gonna be here. Carnaval is the biggest party in the world!" Sonic excitedly said

"No doubt, but now I'm not sure why we're here? It doesn't look like Eggman had made a HQ here." Tails asked

"Because Eggman plus Secretly built bridge equals Evil plot for us to foil, Lucky for us he's not very good at keeping things hidden." Sonic answered

"True, it would be pretty hard to miss a giant bridge spreading over different countries. Still an Evil plot… I don't know." Tails said as he and Sonic looked over to see the Sugarloaf Mountains under the clear beautiful blue sky

"Wow" Sonic and Tails said at the same time

"Plot or not, you can't be mad at this view. This place is taking beauty to the next level. The long ride was worth it." Sonic commented

"Ugh just thinking about the transporter makes my head feels like it wants to…" Tails stopped when he and Sonic heard cries and shouts of people.

A man ran by Sonic and Tails shouting "Correr por tua vida!"

The shouts and the man came from the city square Sonic ran there to investigate

When Sonic got there he sees two robots trying to catch three birds: 2 were blue macaws and 1 was a Field Sparrow.

"Yee haa! Git along little birdies!" A yellow square-shaped robot named Cubot shouted holding a net

"Your voice chip is stuck on Cowboy again!" A red ball-shaped robot named Orbot groined; he was holding a laser gun.

"Stop talking and net these Birds!" Orbot commanded

Cubot kept shouting in cowboy and was trying to catch the birds. Orbot was lazily watching Cubot

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure of what I'm going to do!" Sonic said from the top of a building

Sonic jumped down and snagged the birds right before Cubot could net them

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonic asked the birds when he got far away from the robots, the sparrow flew away leaving a feather, Sonic caught the feather and it fused with him, he flouted and then he took off as a laser…

**(Tropical Resort) - Downtown Rio act 3**

**To be continued…  
>Well that's the end of my first Chapter. i know this chapter was short but i will update soon so...see ya!<strong>

**No Flares Please!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Tropical Resort)- Downtown Rio act 4**

Tails had found the macaws and was trying to calm down the male macaw when Sonic appeared right in front of them.

"Oh man! THAT…WAS…CRAZY‼" Sonic shouted excitedly.

"Oh I was just trying to calm down the boy macaw" Tails said not noticing Sonic was a laser a minuet ago.

"Did you go somewhere?" Tails asked

Sonic couldn't believe it he was zooming all around Rio as A LASER!

"Didn't you see? I fused with a feather and got powered up with like; some kind of wild energy! And after a few seconds I turned back to normal!" Sonic finished

"Uh…I find that hard to believe." Tails said in disbelief

"But he's telling the truth!" The male macaw shouted

"He just turned into some sort of laser and, *pusss* just took off!" the macaw continued making weird wing movements and nonsense sounds

Sonic and Tails looked at him raised eyed in confusion

"Ok, seriously, we need to find Eggman and figure out how catching these birds fit into whatever heinous plan he's hatching." Sonic said commendably

"And wreck that plan right?" Tails put in

"Yeah that's pretty much how we spend our time." Sonic answered causally as he, speeded off to find Eggman…

**(Tropical Resort)- Downtown Rio act 5 and 6**

**In the slums of Rio…**

Eggman was counting the number of caged birds with an ugly cockatoo on his shoulder.

"…23…24…25… Bah! Not nearly enough birds!" Eggman shouted in frustration

"Want us to get more?" Orbot asked

"No! I want you to get me a Cheeseburger and a Shake!" Eggman said in sarcasm

"That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers don't fly as fast as them l'il bird varmints!" Cubot said stupidly

"IDIOT! Get more birds!" The cockatoo shouted

Orbot and Cubot started to spread off

"Y'all want fries with that?" Cubot asked dumbly

The robot got his answer when he got hit in the head with a wrench

Eggman and the cockatoo flew over the cages of frighten birds and said

"Precious little birds! I'll harness their Samba Waves power and then nothing will stop me!"

"I know I say that every time, but this time really, nothing will stop me!" Eggman gloated

The cockatoo poked him to turn around to see Sonic behind him and he heard everything

"SONIC‼" Eggman shouted in anger

"Who you calling 'nothing'?" Sonic rhetorically asked

"HUH?" Cubot said in confusion

"He means since the boss said 'nothing will stop me' and Sonic here is going to stop him. It's like the boss was calling Sonic 'nothing'." Orbot tried explaining to Cubot who looked more confused

"Great! I thought nobody would get that. And Eggman the ugly bird suits you" Sonic said smirking

The cockatoo glared daggers at the Hedgehog

"Fine! You're so smart, robot; you take care of this mess. Release the Big Boy! At least I know he won't screw it up!" Eggman ordered as his shield closed on him and the cockatoo and flew away shouting "Hasta la bye bye, suckers!"

Orbot did as he ordered and a huge ferries wheel like robot emerged. Sonic just smirked and said "Guess it's time for me to start stopping!" and he jumped into action and made quick work on the big boy.

**(Tropical Resort)- Downtown Rio Boss**

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Tails managed to calm the male blue macaw when Sonic ran by and moonwalked back to Tails and the Macaws.<p>

"Oh there you are; where'd you run off to?" Tails casually asked

"I did a little shopping, grabbed a bite to eat, and trashed a giant killer robot." Sonic answered

"Oh really how's the shopping here?" Tails asked

"Great!" he said as he turned to the macaws

"So you're OK now?" he asked the male

"Yep I'm fine now" he answered

"And thanks for saving us… Mr. uh…?" the female macaw asked

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said as he did a pose

"And my name is Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails." Tails said and then he asked the macaws

"What's yours?" he asked

"My name is Blu and this is Jewel my…mate…" Blu said with a blush

"Why are you embarrassed about that; you're friends right?" Sonic asked

Blu and Jewel sweat dropped and looked at him in confusion

"Uh...Sonic…" Tails said as he pulled him to whisper in his ear and Sonic jumped back wide eyed

"Whoa! Sorry about that!" Sonic quickly said apologizing

"That's OK…" Blu said still flushed

"Ugh I hate those things they kept capturing birds and have been chasing us for two days now!" Jewel shouted in pure anger

"Do you know why..?" Blu asked a little scared

"We don't know…but I do know one thing: Eggman had been capturing birds for something…" Tails answered

Blu looked very scared

"Don't worry Blu! We won't let him get you two or any other birds... Do you two know any one that might help us?" Sonic asked Blu

"We do know a couple of friends who can help us but… they had been scattered all around Rio so we don't know where they are." Blu said sadly

"You know; when I was running around trashing robots I saw a couple of interesting places I think we'll go check them out and maybe save some birds!" Sonic declared

_**Meanwhile back in the slums of Rio**_…

Orbot and Cubot were cleaning up the remains of the Big Boy that Sonic had destroyed

"The Boss man said to wrangle every piece o' this mess. When you consider what we're doin' from a robot point of view, it's actually pretty gruesome." Cubot stated

"Don't think about it." Orbot said

"Iffin' ya say so" Cubot said as he tossed a piece of robot into a garbage container

Orbot looked around and asked "I'm missing an arm, Have you got an arm?"

"Naw, But really, how much can it matter?" Cubot asked

"I guess it can't matter much" Orbot concluded as he tossed his broom into the container and slumped lazily watching Cubot clean up the rest of the mess

Above the robots was the arm that Orbot was looking for; stuck to giant container leaking rainbow colored energy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sonic, Tails, Blu, and Jewel<strong>_

**In the Rainforests of Rio**

Sonic, Tails, Blu, and Jewel made their way to the last place where Blu and Jewel saw their friend Rafael. The Rainforest

**(Planet Wisp) – Rio Rainforest act 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 **

"If I was a bird in need of saving, where would I be?" Sonic wondered as they came upon a mirror with some rainbow colored lights "Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows" Sonic said but stopped when he heard rustling in the bushes

Blu and Jewel flew to a safe place, Sonic and Tails got into fighting poses when…

Two of the cutest baby toucans flew into Sonic and Tails's arms

"Aww what's the matter Blu afraid that these cute little baby birds might cuddle you to death?"

Sonic teased the Macaw; he was about to warn him about them when… Sonic's toucan bit his finger! he tried not to scream but the toucan kept biting him.

Tails's toucan shouted "NOW‼" and a whole bunch of baby toucans came out of the bushes and attacked them;

One toucan pulled Tails's ears and whiskers and another hit Sonic in the crotch

"OW, MY RINGS‼" Sonic shouted as he and Tails fall to the ground next to the first toucan which he shouted "Attack‼" and the small army of baby toucans jumped and biting them until they heard an older voice shouting

"Hey knock it off‼ Leave them alone!"

All of the baby toucans turned and said "Daddy, Daddy, we got them!" they ran to their father climbing all over him

"I have told you a thousand times, Marco, Sophia, come on now listen to… Oh! OK right in the eye…"

Sonic and Tails got up and Blu and Jewel flew down to them, Sonic snickered at older toucan's predicament

"Looks like you're in way over your head" he said to the toucan

"Kids… 18 of them and one on the way… Hey! She is not a maraca stop shaking her!" He shouted Sonic and Tails looked up to see two baby toucans playing with an egg

"They're giving me grey feathers…" he lifted up his wings there were grey feathers mixed with his jet black feathers "I need a break…" he groined

"So are you two here for Carnavale" The Toucan asked

"Yes and No" Tails answered the Toucan who looked a little confused

"You see we're trying to… OW‼" Tails shouted as he turned around to see a baby toucan with a beak full of yellow fur

"What is it with this kid and the fur?" Sonic asked annoyed

"No idea… we're testing him Name's Rafael" he introduces himself

"Well Rafael at least you're ok… let's go find the rest of your friends" Sonic said as he started to run off but Rafael stopped him

"Wait! It's always good to stop once in a while to listen to the sounds of our home"

"Uh…I don't hear anything."Sonic said with his ear perked up

"Listen carefully…"

This time Sonic heard a bird whistling and then samba sounds and then the birds began singing and Sonic and Tails were amazed at the display of colors and music

_**All of the birds of the feather do what we love most of all**_

_**We are the best of rhythm and laughter. That's why we love Carnaval**_

_**All so clear we can sing to sun and beaches they call **_

_**Dance to the music passion and love show us the best you can do**_

_**Everyone here is on fire get up and Join in the fun**_

_**Dance with a stranger romance and danger**_

_**Magic could happen for Real in Rio, all by itself (Itself)**_

_**You can't see it coming**_

_**You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else)**_

_**Yes real in Rio you know something else (something else)**_

_**You can feel it happen you can feel it all by yourself**_

The music stopped when a huge machine came out of nowhere a flying chair with Eggman and his very ugly cockatoo. Blu and Jewel gaped and shouted

"Nigel?" Blu and Jewel shouted

"You know that ugly bird?" Sonic asked

"Know him? He captured and nearly killed us!" Jewel shouted

"Yes that's right… you blue RAT!" Nigel shouted to Sonic

"Hey‼ I'm not a rat‼ I'm a hedgehog‼" Sonic shouted as he jumped into action

Eggman's Refreshanator was shooting spike balls but Sonic dodged them in time.

Sonic was trying to find the weak spot but he couldn't

Blu mustered up his courage and flew to help Sonic

"Blu! What are you doing? Get back here!" Jewel shouted but Blu ignored her

When Blu got to Sonic he shouted

"Sonic! Right there! The weak spot is there!" He pointed to a vulnerable spot

Sonic noticed one of Rafael's feathers falling; he jumped and fused with it becoming a cube-shaped weight. He landed on the weak spot destroying the robot and the mirror as well

"We will get those Macaws‼" Eggman shouted as he and Nigel flew away

Tails, Rafael, and Jewel ran up to Blu and Sonic

"Hey Guys! You just missed the BBBE!"

"Huh?" They all said at the same time

"Best Boss Beating Ever!" Blu explained

"So Tails, have you figure out why Eggman wants these birds?" Sonic asked

"Yep turns out the birds of Rio have this energy power called 'Samba Waves'" Tails explained

"We do? Cool!" Rafael exclaimed

"It's inside of their feathers…" Tails continued

"Like a battery?" Sonic tried

"No…well…sort of…it's their life source. You only got a taste of it and looked at what happened… 'Battery' is sort of an understatement" Tails continued

"It seems that evil man who you guys know; I call him 'Baldy Nosehair' was…" Rafael stopped when Sonic burst out laughing

"Baldy Nosehair? That's the best thing I've heard all day! Rafy you're all right!" Sonic said in between laughs

"I gotta remember that one!"

"I already got it written down" Tails said as he continued

"Anyway, he's draining them of their power… ALL their power! For an evil purpose"

"Well then let's go save them!" Rafael said as he and the group started to walk off when they heard an older women's voice

"And where do you think you are you going?" They turned to see a female toucan looking angry

"Oh Eva my love, I am going to help them find the missing birds"

"Ha! You don't fool me for a second. You and your amigos just gonna sneak off to Carnavale again!"

Eva said accusingly as she glared at her husband.

It took a bit of flattery before convincing her to let him go

"Ok…go with them but hurry back safe ok?" she said finally giving in

"Of course, I'll miss you, my little mango muffin."

"I'll miss you too, my coconut cupcake"

Sonic wrinkled his nose in distaste

Then she heard the troublemaking chicks

"HEY! Leave your sister alone!" and she was gone

"Come on let's go…" Rafael said

Tails looked back at the chicks

"No, no, no, don't look back… they sense fear…"

Sonic snickered lightly as they started off to another place

**To be continued…**

**Well this time it was a little longer**

**TTFN!**

**Ta ta for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took longer for me**

**My sister kept stealing the computer from me but I managed to finish this chapter quick. So here's chapter 4 **

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure this is where you last saw them?" Tails asked breathless

Sonic and Tails were climbing up Sugarloaf Mountain; the last place where Rafael, Blu, and Jewel saw their friends Nico and Pedro

"I'm sure… I think…" Rafael said the last part under his breath as the group pressed on…

**(Sweet Mountain) – Sugarloaf Mountain Act 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6**

They soon came upon another mirror with rainbow lights

But the air there was different

"Stay on guard guys" Sonic warned

"Yeah that crazy fat man and his new pet could be anywhere…" Jewel said

Unknown to them Eggman and Nigel was behind the mirror

Eggman's flying chair had 2 tubes full of rainbow colored energy

"Indeed we could, but we're right behind this mirror!" Nigel said

"That's it Birdies, stand there and be nice little targets…" Eggman said as he pushed a button and he and Nigel flew behind them

"Uh...Jewel please tell me it you humming." Blu said to his mate hopefully

Eggman was just about to use his ray when…

"Blu! Jewel! Look out‼" a voice said as a Canary and a Cardinal pushed the Macaws out of the ray's path

Sonic and Tails turned to see the birds crying in pain and fell to the ground

"Nico! Pedro!" Rafael shouted

Sonic charged at Eggman but Nico and Pedro flew in front of the hedgehog with hypnotized looks

"Nico..? Pedro? Buddies..?" Blu asked worried

Eggman and Nigel laughed maniacally

"They're our buddies' now‼" Eggman said

"What have you done to them?" Jewel shouted

"Me? I did nothing at all." Nigel denied

"Unless shooting them with my mind control beam that runs on Samba Wave energy counts as doing something to them." Eggman said

"Does It?" Nigel said as he narrowed his eyes

Sonic, Blu, Jewel and Rafael tried to go around them but Nico and Pedro kept blocking them

Nigel chuckled

"To get to us you're going to have to go through your friends." Nigel said to the birds

"HOOO, HO, HO‼ This turned out MUCH better than we could have hoped and I only used a small prototype." Eggman gloated

"I got an idea Dr. let's make them fight their friends!" Nigel suggested

"That is a good idea Nigel!" Eggman smirked

Rafael looked at his long time friends who got into a fighting poses

"Come on Amigos you both don't wanna do this…"

"Snap out of it!" Sonic shouted "They're your friends!" Tails this time

They were just about to attack them but the ray stopped and they started to fall to the ground

Sonic and Tails caught them

"WHAT‼" both Nigel and Eggman shouted

"Nico, Pedro, Amigos! Are you guys OK?" Rafael asked

"Uh… where are we?" Nico asked groggy

"And why are my feathers tingling?" Pedro asked

Eggman was very angry

"Lousy cheep bird energy!" Eggman shouted as he pounded his keyboard

"Temper, temper my good Doctor we simply ran out of power." Nigel said

"Oh then we'll go get more. Lots more! And then we won't control just two little birds… but the whole bird population of the world!" Eggman gloated

"In the meantime we'll leave you with a little gift… Enjoy you rat!" Nigel said dryly

"Didn't you get the message the last time? I. AM. NOT. A. RAT‼" Sonic shouted

Then a flying ship came out of nowhere with an Egg-shaped robot wearing a pirate costume

Sonic turned to Tails

"HAHAHA! Pay up Tails, I told you he had an evil plot and coming here was a good idea. There is it straight from the horse's and bird's mouth"

"Uh, we didn't bet…" Tails said

Sonic looked down

"Dang…"

With that Sonic and Blu sprang into action

Sonic tried to jump onto the ship but the cannonballs kept him away

Sonic saw Nico's feather and thought _"I hope this works…" _and he fused with the feather

He became a rocket flying high when he turned back he landed on the ship

"Alright Sonic‼" Blu shouted

Sonic and Blu high five/winged

Sonic and Blu dodged the onboard cannons and forced Captain Jelly to solid ground he was surrounded by a swarm of little robots

Blu flew up to get a better look

Then he called down to Sonic

"Sonic he's surrounded!"

"I know but how do I get to the middle? There are no more canary feathers…" Sonic asked the Macaw

Blu looked around and he pointed to a feather left by a Woodpecker

Sonic saw the feather _"I wonder…" _Sonic thought he fused with it and he became a drill disappearing underground

He came up smack dab in the middle of the swarm where Captain Jelly was; destroying him; his ship and the mirror as well

Tails and the birds came to Sonic and Blu

"Hey Sonic how was your gift?" Tails asked

"Eh I had gotten better…" Sonic turned to Nico and Pedro who were

"Dude you F-A-S-T FAST‼" Pedro said excided

"Fast? You were like supersonic fast‼" Nico added

"My name IS Sonic." Sonic said smiling

"That is a cool name so you need a cool nickname." Pedro said

"Really? Like what?" Sonic asked

Pedro and Nico looked at Sonic and Pedro said

"We'll call you Blu…no he's Blu…uh how 'bout Soundwave?"

"Yeah that's cool‼" Sonic said thumbs up

Then he turned to Tails

"Tails did you get any more info?"

"It wasn't easy but, yeah." Tails answered

"Well we know Eggman and Nigel are going to use the energy he's stealing for a mind control weapon." Sonic said

"Yeah we learned that one the hard way…" Nico groaned

"How are Baldy and Nigel is getting these Birds?" Jewel asked

"I just figured it out on my hand-held; Eggman is using mirrors to create invisible barriers which don't allow the birds to move where they want in the city. The tell tale signs of the barriers are the aurora australis…"

Everyone but Blu looked confused

"Southern lights" Blu explained

"So basically, Eggman and Nigel is using 5 mirrors each covering a certain part of the city to keep the birds in each location so that they can capture them"

"A whole location..?" Rafael said in shock

"Well…it's tiny but still… yeah" Tails reassured the toucan

"OK fine. 5 mirrors? Well we've already leveled 2." Sonic gestured both himself and Blu

"So if my math is correct that leaves us 3 more of those mirrors for us to take out." Tails said

"Nobody said they would be math but we're with ya all the way‼" Pedro shouted and Nico did a pose

"Then we should get moving the birds may not have much time…" Sonic said

"But first you guys gotta come party with us‼" Nico shouted

"But what about the birds..?" Tails asked

"Come on Amarelo Raposo you're in Rio! You should enjoy it!" Rafael said

Nico and Pedro started leading Sonic and Tails

_**With Eggman and Nigel…**_

In a secret HQ hidden in the Mines

Eggman was laughing loudly

"HOOO HO HO‼ Soon the mind control weapon will be full of energy we've siphoned from the birds, and Rio de Janeiro will be the center of my special Bird army‼"

Cubot who just entered the room said

"Y'all reckon you'll be able get yourself 'nuff o' that energy to take over all of Rio?"

"Yes I 'reckon' we will. Where is your new voice chip?" Eggman asked making fun of his voice

Orbot entered with a chip and said

"Got it right here Sirs; just need to install it."

Orbot put the chip in his back singing some sort of song

"There, good as new." Orbot said as he finished installing

Nigel let out a sigh of relief

"Finally, I don't think anything could be more annoying than that Cowboy chatter!"

Then both Eggman and Nigel fell when they heard his new voice

"YAR! Feelin' ship-shape with me new voice chip, I am. Ah beggin' yer pardon, squire, but me and my matey are going to sail off an' search fer that lubber Sonic Arr!"

Cubot flew out of the room

"I think that's the wrong chip." Orbot said tapping his head

Nigel and Eggman were very annoyed

"Really? Are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?" Nigel asked in sarcasm

"On the bright side; he's much more exotic now." Orbot cheerfully said

"Just go with Mauro and the marmosets and find those Macaws‼" Nigel shouted

Orbot flew out of the room with a light brown marmoset

"Shortly we won't have need for those idiots, by the end of Carnavale the birds of the world will be under our control‼ When it is we will take the world with the greatest army‼ HOO, HO, HO!" Eggman laughed so hard that he'd pulled something

"I think you gloated so hard that you pulled a muscle" Nigel said as Eggman slumped over

_**With Sonic, Tails, Rafael, Blu, Jewel, Pedro, and Nico.**_

Nico and Pedro led Sonic and Tails to where Carnavale was being prepared

Sonic was getting pumped up

"WOW‼ I can't wait for tomorrow!" Sonic shouted with much excitement

"We're almost there…" Pedro said

"Uh… Where is this party?" Tails asked the two party birds

"You'll see Raposo…" Nico said mysteriously

**(Starlight Carnival) – Carnavale preparation area Act 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6**

The group came to an abandoned circus tent in a hidden part in the slums of Rio

Sonic and Tails heard music blaring coming out of the tent when they entered both of them were amazed at the sight

They were birds dancing and flying

"Welcome to Paradise!" Nico announced

"Some fun huh?" Jewel said seeing their impressed faces

"This is the coolest club I've ever seen‼" Sonic exclaimed

"Can you dance Soundwave?" Nico asked the hedgehog

"You bet I can‼" Sonic cheerfully answered

Then Nico flew up and shouted

"Ei galera! Hey everyone listen up! We brought some very special guests from out of town and lets show em' how we roll" Nico declared

"Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo! Everyone put their wings together and clap em' as loud as you can, clap em' flap em' I don't care slap em'!" Pedro shouted

"_**Party in Ipanema baby"**_ Nico said as a new song started and Sonic started dancing

_**I wanna party **_

_**I wanna samba**_

_**I wanna party**_

_**I wanna samba**_

_**I wanna party and live my life (My life)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Nico: (Hey) I'm a fly, fly just like a bird**_

_**Pedro: (But you are a bird)**_

_**Nico: Oh yeah that's right so let me fly just like a rocket, then**_

_**Pedro: (Ok!)**_

_**Nico: Fly so high, where I need to come for oxygen**_

_**(Hey!)**_

'_**Cause once we start it, baby ain't no ain't no stopping it**_

_**(Hey)**_

'_**Cause I wanna live my life and party**_

_**(Hey)**_

_**All I want is to free and rock my body**_

_**Pedro: (Ok!)**_

_**Nico: Been around the world, and I want to live my life In Rio 'cause in Rio I Rio realize**_

_**Nico & Pedro: I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

By this time not only Sonic was dancing but Tails, Rafael, Blu and Jewel were dancing

Sonic snickered at Blu whose body seems be moving on its own

_**Pedro: I'm that samba, samba masta, Masta (x4)**_

_**Push out sound from my ghetto blasta, Blasta (x4)**_

_**You dance fast but I dance faster, faster (x4)**_

_**You too slow, you need to catch up you can dance and dance all night**_

_**Nico & Pedro: I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And live my life (My life)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Whoa (8x)**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

Sonic was dancing up a storm but stopped when he heard Jewel's part letting her have the spotlight

_**Jewel: La ya la ya la ya la ya~~~~~~**_

_**La ya la ya la ya la ya**_

_**La ya la ya la ya la ya~~~~**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

_**Hey (4x)**_

Suddenly the music stopped and the ceiling came crashing down…

**Cliffhanger!**

**What's gonna happen you gonna have to wait and see…**

**TTFN!**

**Ta, Ta, For Now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry I took forever I've been busy so here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Orbot, Cubot and an army of marmosets came through the ceiling and a light brown marmoset wearing a gold wristwatch named Mauro came forward to Blu and Jewel and said "You're coming with us."

Sonic stepped in front of the macaws

"In your monkey dreams" Sonic said

"Yeah!" Tails added

Rafael flew in the middle not wanting a fight

"Come on can't we be friends?"

Cubot grabbed Rafael

"YAR! You might wanna keep your big nose where it belong"

Cubot was about to throw him down but Sonic pried the toucan out of the robot's grip and said

"If you mess with a friend of mine, you're gonna have to mess with me!"

"And me!" Tails added

"And us!" Pedro, Nico, and all of club birds added

"Yeah that's right Metal Men!" Pedro shouted

Everyone glared daggers until Sonic and Pedro cried

"BIRDS VS. MONKEYS‼"

And all hecks broke loose

Blu and Jewel wing-smashed some attacking monkeys

Mauro grabbed one of Tails's tails but he spun them until he went flying

Tails had a small giggle fit when he saw Rafael knocked out a marmoset with his beak and a bored look

Sonic saw a group of marmosets and spin dashed into them; the marmosets fell over like bowling pins

"STRIKE!" Sonic shouted cheerfully as Orbot and Cubot were about to sneak attack from behind Sonic

Pedro and Nico saw this and they threw fruit at the two robots knocking them over

"Yippee ki yay! Metal Men!" Pedro shouted

Sonic saw Blu and Jewel surrounded by marmosets

A Humming Bird flew away and left a feather flouting down

Sonic fused with the falling feather and became a Hover and he grabbed Blu and Jewel and flew out of there but the marmosets grabbed on as well making a monkey chain

Nico saw this and he flung his cap and it hit its target causing the monkey to faint

"Take that you funky monkey!" Nico said as he caught his cap

Tails and the rest of the birds got out of there as well

They flew for a while until they got to where the mirror was

Sonic transformed back and everyone landed

"OH MAN! WE THREW DOWN‼" Blu shouted excided

"OH YEAH‼" Sonic said as he high fived/winged Blu

"Man Sonic you were slicker than grease!" Rafael said

"Faster than lighting!" Nico added

"Cooler than ice!" Pedro also added

Then a rumbling sound is heard Jewel turned and said

"Uh…Guys I think it too early to celebrate now…"

Everyone turned and saw a ship made of lights

"Don't worry Jewel we'll handle this…" Blu said with confidence in his voice

As Sonic and Blu jumped into action Jewel asks Tails

"Is it me? Or did Blu gotten a lot more confident?"

"Sonic has that effect on people…" Tails answered simply

Sonic at first had trouble trying to reach the ship but he -with Blu's help- found a way by running up the aurora's lights

Sonic and Blu side by side they chased the ship hitting all the weak spots finally destroying it and the Mirror as well…

Sonic and Blu stood by the wreckage

"Wow sometimes I even impressed myself!" Sonic said to wreckage

"Yeah for a second there I wasn't sure we were gonna pull it off!" Blu said

"Ah who I am kidding we all know how this will end!"

Tails and the group walked up to Sonic and Blu

"Uh… Blu, Sonic you know you both are talking to a dead piece of metal who can't hear you…" Jewel said

Sonic and Blu flushed with embarrassment

"Uh…Maybe… that's between us and the robot…" Sonic said quickly

"The important thing is the mirror is destroyed!" Blu said trying to change the subject

"Well that's true…" Tails said

"So we can forget about the whole talking to dead robots thing right?" Sonic said hopefully

Tails and Jewel looked at each smirking

"Nope." Tails and Jewel said

"I knew you say that…" Sonic said as he and Blu cover their faces

"Well come on Sonic I've seen you save the day a lot of times, but I've never seen you talk to a pile of metal." Tails said

"Touché…" Sonic and Blu covered their faces again

Tails and the group broke into fits of laughter

Finally everyone calmed down and went to another location…

_**With Eggman and Nigel…**_

Nigel and Eggman went to check on Orbot, Cubot and the Marmosets

But all they found was a destroyed club and dizzy Marmosets

Eggman picked up Mauro forcefully and said

"What happened? Answer me!"

But Mauro was still dizzy

"Uh… Papa…?" and he passed out again

Nigel saw Orbot and Cubot trying to sneak by them and he pounce them

"Quit your chattering and talk to me!" Nigel demanded to the terrified robots

"I-I didn't see anything" Orbot lied

A bird tried to fly away but Eggman caught him and said to Nigel

"Hmm… Nigel if you bite down on his head will go it pop or crack?"

"Now where are the blue macaws?" Nigel asked

"T-They escaped with a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox and they went to C-Copacabana." the bird said shakily

"Hmm… Anything else?" Nigel continued

"They s-said you were nice…"

"Did they? Liar…"

"And h-handsome too?" the bird tried but Nigel threw him and hit Mauro who was waking up knocking him out again

"Never send a monkey to do a bird's job…" Eggman said as Nigel flew away

_**With Sonic, Tails, and the group…**_

The Group made their way to Copacabana beach and it was already late at night

Tails had upgraded his handheld to make it easier to find the remaining mirrors

Tails walked to water and said

"According to this the mirror is underwater."

Sonic kept his distance from the water

"Uh…Maybe that thing busted" Sonic said nervously

"Sonic what's wrong?" Blu asked

"Yeah Soundwave what's up?" Nico asked

"Well let's just say that; water and me don't mix…" Sonic said

"You know that's sounds a little like me with flying back then." Blu said reminiscing

"Really what happened?" Sonic asked interested

"It's a long story… Sonic here; I got this during the fight you might need it…" Blu said holding up a woodpecker's feather

"Blu you're a lifesaver!" Sonic said as he fused with the feather becoming a drill making a path under the water Tails and the group followed the path

Eventually finding a underwater tunnel

**(Aquatic Park) Copacabana beach Act 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6**

They finally found the mirror

"Man running by all those fish put me in a mood for sushi; I wonder if there's a good sushi joint in Rio." Sonic said

"Well we'll worry about that later right now we got company!" Blu shouted pointing a fish-like ship

"Hey did someone order a clobbering? Sonic asked the ship which gave no reply

"Are you sure? It says somebody ordered an extra large clobbering topped with everything." Sonic said

Which the ship again gave no reply

"Hmm OK… tell ya what. We can't take this thing back so we'll give you an extra clobbering for nothing!" Sonic shouted

"Hope you're hungry!" Blu said as he and Sonic jumped into action

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


End file.
